Do I Have To Cry For You
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: Sequel to Soaring Hearts. Song fic to the song by Nick Carter. Ginny's love for Draco blinds her from seeing his love for her.


A/N: Hey heyz! This is the sequel to Soaring Hearts. My Last Breath is the sequel to this, but I was stupid and posted it first. Aw well. It's here now so please enjoy and as always please read and review!

Do I Have To Cry For You?

Don't wanna close the door

Don't wanna give up on it

Don't wanna fight no more

We'll find a way around it 

            Draco sat with his knees up and his face in his hands, his back against the wall outside the bedroom. Ginny was inside with the door closed. Even if he couldn't hear her quiet sobs, he knew she was crying. He sighed. Her tears were his fault. He should have just kept his mouth shut. He could feel her pain emanating like waves through the door. 

            They'd had their first fight. Sure, they'd had arguments, what couple didn't. But this was a fight. The kind of fight with yelling and door slamming. If he could go back he would've done it different. Then maybe they wouldn't have yelled. Then maybe they wouldn't have fought. Then maybe Ginny wouldn't be crying. 

Where's the love we had

We can make it last

            _" Ginny, I have to go to the Manor," said Draco tensely. _

_            " What for, sweetie?" asked Ginny. She didn't look up from the copy of Witch Weekly she was reading. _

_            ' Good.' Thought Draco. " To talk to my father." _

_            " Okay." She continued reading. _

_            Draco would have left it at that, but he loved Ginny and after all she'd done for him she deserves at least to know what he's up to. " He wants my answer to something." _

_            " Oh, what?" She still didn't look up. _

_            " To becoming a Death Eater." He answered._

_            " What?" She'd definitely stopped reading now. She was looking at Draco in total shock. _

_            ' Uh-oh…' he thought. " To becoming a-"_

_            " I heard you. Draco, a Death Eater?! You're going to become a Death Eater?!" She obviously couldn't believe what she was hearing. " What if you get caught and sent to Azkaban? What about Voldemort, if he turns on you? What about the Aurors if they catch you?! Moody! Tonks! Harry! Hermione! Ron! ME! What about me, Draco? What about us?" _

_            " I love you, Ginny! You know that! But could you just LISTEN to me?!" She wasn't even giving him a chance. _

_            " Listen to WHAT, Draco?! That you want to go join your father and those other morons and possibly get yourself KILLED?!" They were both at the point of shouting. _

_            " For God's sake, Gin! Let me explain! I-"_

_            " Ya know what, Draco?" She was on the verge of tears. " I don't care! Go ahead and sign up for your own funeral! Do what you want! Just remember that I love you and no one will ever love you like I do! Just remember that when the last thing you hear before you hit the ground is one of your friends shouting Avada Kedavra!" With that she turned and ran into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. _

Tell me what I gotta be

Tell me what you wanna do

Cuz I can't live my life

The way you want me to

You know I can't go on

Living like we do

Do I have to cry for you?

Do I have to cry for you?

            He had gone after her, but stopped at the door. What would he say? What _could _he say? Last time he tried being honest with her she'd yelled, slammed the door, and now she was crying. He sighed again. If he had of just gone to the Manor and not told Ginny, then everything would be fine and neither of them would be upset. He closed his eyes and dropped his hands. No. She deserved better than that. 

So tell me what it's for

If there's no winner in it

Nobody's keeping score

Let's start from the beginning

            Ginny sat cross-legged on the bed with her face in her hands, crying softly to herself. How _could _he do this? After everything they'd been through. Hadn't he experienced near death enough? She remembered that day at the Quidditch World Cup. She remembered the two bludgers. She remembered the impact. She remembered the crack. She remembered watching him fall from his broom. She remembered him hitting the ground. She remembered the thud. She remembered Apparating to the pitch and running to him. She remembered cradling his head on her lap. She remembered almost losing her beloved Draco. What? After all that he had decided it was exhilarating and a real adrenaline rush and wanted to have another go? She thought angrily. She sniffled and sat up. She opened her eyes and looked at the bedside table. She saw her photograph of Draco giving her that sexy smirk of his that he was so famous for. She loved him. She loved him with her whole heart, but why did he have to do this? She thought that he had loved her back. _He does. _

Can we make it last

Where's the love we had

            Draco looked up and saw a photograph sitting on a small table beside the sofa. He got up, picked it up and sat back down against the wall. It was their wedding photo. In the picture he had his arms around her and was pulling her tightly to him, smiling like he never had. Ginny had her arms tightly around his neck and she was laughing happily. Their faces were pressed together and they looked as happy as could be. He remembered that day: the nervousness, the advice, the laughs, the tears, the smiles, the vows… The vows. Draco was hit with a sudden jolt of realization. Ginny had been listening to him! She'd been listening to every word! She loved him, which was why she didn't want him to go! She was afraid of losing him. She was thinking of _him_, and his safety, not who was right or wrong. And now she was in there crying by herself. Oh, if only she'd let him finish! If she had of let him finish what he was saying, she wouldn't be so hurt. It was still his fault. He should have told her right away, not lingered into it. 

            He jumped to his feet, put the picture back and opened the bedroom door. 

Tell me what I gotta be 

Tell me what you wanna do

Cuz I can't live my life 

The way you want me to

You know I can't go on

Living like we do

Do I have to cry for you?

Do I have to cry for you?

            Ginny looked up as the bedroom door opened. Before she could speak, Draco rushed over to the bed and dropped in front of her, clutching her shoulders. Ginny was shocked at this after what had just happened. For a second she had thought he was going to hit her or something, but her heart knew better than that. _He wouldn't do that. _

            Draco looked deeply into her eyes and said, " No." 

Do I gotta stay in the cold of night

Till the morning light

Do I have to say

I will let you get away

            " No, what?" asked Ginny quietly.

            " No. That's what I'm going to tell Lucius. No, I don't want to be a Death Eater! Oh, Gin, I tried to tell you before, but…" He trailed off. He looked on the verge of tears though he also looked on the verge of smiling happily. " I love you, Gin. You're not worth losing for that. I don't want that. I'm an Auror myself! What good would it do me to become a Death Eater?" 

            Ginny was so happy she was crying again. How could she ever have thought that Draco would do something that stupid. He wouldn't. He _couldn't_. She suddenly felt immensely guilty towards him. But it was quickly washed away with her tears of joy. " Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have known you'd never do anything like that! I was so stupid! Please forgive me!" She cried. 

            " Of course I forgive you! You just need to understand that I can't always do what you want me to do and we're not always going to agree. But no matter what I'll always love you, Ginny, and you'll always come first." 

            Ginny threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. 

What do I gotta be 

Tell me what you wanna do

Cuz I can't live my life 

The way you want me to

You know I can't go on

Living like we do

Do I have to cry for you?

            " I love you Ginny." Whispered Draco.

            " I love you Draco." Whispered Ginny. 

You know I can't go on

Living like we do

Do I have to cry for you?

Do I have to cry for you?


End file.
